gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Cessation of Coraesine Field
The Cessation of Coraesine Field is an extremely high-end paid event for Premium and Platinum players. Dates: Prime: March 28th - 30th, 2014 Platinum: April 4th - 6th, 2014 Prices: Prime: $199.99 Platinum: $149.99 *There will be 50 tickets each instance. *There will be 250 services each instance, broken up into 5 tiers. *Each player who goes will be limited to 1 win per tier. Meaning any one person can walk away with a total of 5 services. *A single item will be limited to only one service of the same time. For example, once an item is enchanted, it cannot be enchanted again at this event. But it could have weighting or flares. *There will be no consolation prizes for this event. *We will have each service scheduled, similar to the original CCF in 2009. For information regarding the services, see our Return to Coraesine Field Merchant Services page and the Item Properties and Special Abilities page. Sunday night, before we close up, a few wisps/amulets, climate wear garments, pirate harnesses/bandoliers, gambling kits, gory weapons, and pelt bags will be spun off. Everything fully unlocked, but stock descriptions. If you have an item and wish it to just be unlocked, that can be arranged. These aren't part of the tiered giveaways. Just some reverse door prizes. Stuff that was given out during the prize tickets last year that never made it out! The cloaks will have feature concealing ability. The pirate harnesses and climate wear will have 16 verbs. Gambling kits will have the special games. If you want to turn your mundane cloak into a climate wear cloak, sure. Fluff scripts can be stripped. |} |} |} The surcharge for veil iron is one pesky hobbits. (No, veil iron doesn't have any additional fees.) 1Orc, Giant, Troll4, Magical Critters3, Tritons, Extrplanar2, Krolvin, Grimswarm, Bandits, or Roltons. 2Extraplanar includes: Ithzir, Vvrael, raving lunatics, n'ecares, vaespilon, earth elementals, water elementals, fire elementals, ice elementals, fallen crusaders, soul siphons, infernal lichs, cerebralites, rift crawlers, and fetish masters. Oh, and ki-lins too! 3Magical Critters includes: ice elementals, water elementals, earth elementals, glacei, stone sentinels, many types of golems, dark vorteces, pyrothags, stone mastifs, csetairi, vor'tax, caedera, cyclops, wood sprites, mezics, fenghai, krynches, dhu goleras, shrickhen, moulis, lich qyn'arj, storm griffins, constructs, and rift crawlers. 4Orcs/Trolls/Giants covers their Grimswarm varieties as well. Grimswarm covers essentially any critter that has "Grimswarm" in its name, but not other hated foes. 5Bane Flare options: Fire, disintegration, disruption, unbalance, grapple, ice, electricity, impact, acid, vacuum, plasma, steam. 6Mana (1), acuity (2x), heat, cold, lightning, impact, acid, vacuum, plasma, steam, disintegrate, disruption, unbalance, grapple, slash, puncture,crush, knockout, and poleaxe. If you have a permablessed weapon without holy water flares, we'll add that to the list. Only holy water flares are possible. 7Self mana item creation, the spell haste is not on the list. It slipped my mind that it was on the X/Day list. Rune tattoos can have haste though. They just can't have empathic focus. There are some detailed lists on GSGuide.net. Review them. No times yet established. Spell knowledge will go on an item of your choosing. Self mana will go on a pre-made magical item. The activator will be RUB, and they will cost double mana. Similar to how the X/day item creations went. You can pick the same offensive and defensive buffs that were on that list. And they will be on the same system as my X/day items. So you can detect the spell info and all that jazz. 8Weapons are limited to hammer, handaxe, discus, quoit, javelin, or dagger. They cannot be scripted in any way. They can have special properties though, like weighting, banes, enhancive, etc. Category:Festivals Category:Return to Coraesine Field